1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector for wiring in a vehicle, and more particularly, to a vehicle wiring connector which can be firmly attached to a vehicle panel by a simple operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typical of the connectors conventionally used for wiring in automobiles are the pair of connectors as shown in FIG. 15, wherein one connector 35 is attached to a terminal end of a harness W and the other connector 40 is attached to a terminal end of a harness W'. When wiring-up the automobile, the harness W is passed through a grommet 30 and a silencing cap 31 and thereafter, fitted in the front end opening portion of the grommet 30. The grommet 30 is fitted in a hole "a" in the vehicle panel "A" and a sound baffle/silencing cap 31 is fitted into the front end opening of the grommet 30. Thereafter, the connector 35 and the connector 40 disposed away from the vehicle panel "A" are electrically connected.
Another known pair of connectors is shown in FIG. 16, wherein one connector 35 attached to a terminal end of a harness W has forwardly inclined latching arms 36, 36 provided with engagement protrusions 36a, 36a, and the other connector 40 is attached to a terminal end of a harness W'. A grommet 30 is fitted around the periphery of the rear end of the connector 35.
The engagement protrusions 36a, 36a of the latching arms 36, 36 provided on the connector 35 are forcibly pressed into a hole "a" in the vehicle panel "A", to thereby simultaneously attach the connector 35 and the grommet 30 to the vehicle panel "A", and thereafter, the connector 40 is connected to the connector 35.
In the connector shown in FIG. 15, however, a problem arises in that the work involved in fitting the grommet 30 into the hole "a" in the vehicle panel "A", and fitting the sound baffle 31 to the grommet 30, and further, the work involved in connecting the connectors 35 and 40 attached to the harnesses W and W' disposed away from the vehicle panel "A", all require two hands. This is troublesome and takes a long time.
In the connector shown in FIG. 16, however, the grommet 30 and the connector 35 are fitted simultaneously to the vehicle panel "A" by press-fitting the engagement protrusions 36a, 36a formed at the front ends of the latching projections 36, 36 provided on the connector 35 into the hole "a" in the vehicle panel "A". Thus, the connecting of the connectors 35 and 40 with this type of structure can be done with one hand, and accordingly, work efficiency is improved. Nevertheless, with the connection shown in FIG. 16, if a mechanical pushing force, etc., is exerted in the axial direction on the connector 35, the connector 35 is very easily detached from the vehicle panel "A".